


Wake up Blake!

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, RWBY - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake wanted a good night sleep, But the team seems like they wont give her what she wants. the team wakes Blake up for any problem big or small and Blake just can't seem to say no to them, Come and join Blake in her late night adventure!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up Blake!

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy!

"9:25 PM at Beacon, It's been quite a relaxing day for all of Beacon they skipped their lectures for some event ;"Nearly half the students didn't care or know what the event was except for a special handful of young hunters and huntresses namely 'Weiss' and for the whole school day, they just ate from buffet, and now they were full and sleepy and Blake took this moment of bliss to continue her beloved book series and perhaps doze off by the couple chapters and wake up at sunrise for some reason she always seems to just wakes up a tad bit earlier than the rest, or at least Blake thought that's how the night would have been until...""Blake!" Ruby called out laying on her bed with the blankets undone.  
""Yes,Ruby?" She put down her latest novel she bought down on her bed, Of course it was the popular series of books "ninjas of love" "'The plots gotten awful with all the unnecessary romance and to top it all it off Akihiko and Azami haven't gotten together even with all the romance i can't even begin why they think Aoi would ever replace Azami, I just hope the feature film lives up to the vision of the first book and-" her thought process was cut off by Ruby.  
""Blake! Sorry to bother you b..But"  
"no it's no trouble" Blake looked to Ruby "really" To be honest it was a bother, But how can she say no to that face?  
""Could you tuck me in?..." She asked trying to reach for the blanket,"It's too far~" she grasped at the air near the blanket, "can you please -  
"help me,Blake?" Her lips twisted into a pout.

"Blake didn't even ask, she jumped down from her bunk and went to Ruby's bed and tucked her in, nice and snug.  
""Ah!..A bit too tight,there, Blake.." Ruby said with difficulty,  
""Oh..Sorry" she loosened the blanket ,"There better?" She asked with a calm and comforting voice, Ruby nodded  
"Thanks Blake!" She grinned ,"Blake let out a small chuckle and was preparing to go to bed until she heard Ruby's voice call out again.  
"Blake!" called out Ruby  
"Yes, Ruby?"  
""Good night!" She smiled and snuggled in her warm blanket,"Goodnight Ruby .." She walked to her bed and jumped up and gracefully landed and rolled on her side and picked up the book, she turned off the lights just for the others, she could still read in the dark thanks to being a faunist, her pupils dilated into small slits as she started to read closely without the aide of any light.

-11:26 Pm-  
-2 hours and 26 minutes later-

"Blake!" Weiss hissed as she pushed Blakes arm back and fourth to wake her,"Blake wake up this instant!" She hissed once more trying not to raise her voice just in case she wakes someone up,"Uhh..Yes?" Blake got up and looked at Weiss, her hair was let down and she wore her pajamas and her jacket over it. "Weiss...What is it?.." Blake looked at Weiss waiting for for an answer and after a moment of silence, Blake asked "Weiss, what's wrong?..Should I-?" She looked at her pillow with longing but Weiss held Blake back, "I..Need someone to accompany me to the dining hall" she said looking down in embarrassment. "Oh..Oka-" "don't you patronize me ! So what of it if I don't like to go alone to-Wait what?" "I said okay," she climbed down the bed "and I'm not gonna patronize you, Weiss, It's not embarrassing to admit to fear ..In fact from my point of view it makes people stronger..." "I...uh..Thank you Blake.." She faked a cough," lets go on shall we?" "Blake nodded.

As they entered halls, Blake walked ahead, not straying to far from Weiss as she shuffled with her dwarf slippers, it was a gift from Ruby, it's in the caricature of her favorite dwarf from the story of the seven dwarves. 'It was grumpy,the dwarf, Blake honestly didn't honestly know why she liked grumpy, 'why not ask her?.."She thought as they were walking closer to the dining hall. "Hey,Weiss!" She whispered and turned her head to Weiss, who was right behind Blake's side. "yes, Blake?" She looked to Blake "Why do you like grumpy?.." "Wait why are you asking me now?.." Blake shrugged, Weiss nodded knowing she won't get a straight answer. "I like how he grows throughout the movie she said with a smile and looked to an empty corner and looked like she was imagining the film was being played right now. "He dislikes Snow White at the start but slowly begins to open up and care!" She said nostalgia pouring in,"He staged the rescue party to help Snow White ..I guess that's why I really like him" Weiss confessed as she continued walking down the dark corridors, together with Blake, "She nodded in acknowledgment. "So, Blake is there a character you like in Snow White?" Weiss asked with quizzically with a tilt of her head as she walked slightly ahead of Blake, but not too far. "To be honest..I never watched Snow White" the Faunus turned to greet Weiss's shocked expression, "But it's a classic!" She gasped, "True, I like the story and all but..I just-Can't seem to enjoy those stories with such a bland story..I know how you love it and all but I love these stories where you never expected anything like ..Someone who you thought would never open up but overcomes their stubbornness and sees-" "You just described grumpy" Weiss scoffed.

Blake stopped in her tracks and she looked to Weiss, she stood slightly back expecting 'something' Blake never had such a concentrated look before which sorta unnerved Weiss But what surprised Weiss was that Blake started to laugh, She laughed with a tear as she covered her laughing mouth with her hands,Blake was laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of her mistake it wasn't that funny to be honest but being groggy and not giving a damn at this time of night, passing time by talking about magic dwarves who save a princess which, in respond to Blake's Sudden outburst of laughter, Weiss crinkled her nose and let out a faint chortle./  
The halls erupted into laughter between these two future huntresses which almost seemed to brighten the room,  
"S-sorry..Hehe..When you-"  
"Don't apologize Blake..Hah!..must be because we're both real sleepy so we would practically laugh at anything.."  
"Surprised no one is out of the halls telling us to quiet down" Blake turned her head left to right to see if anyone 'Was' gonna tell them to quiet down.

"Which no one did of course,''must be a visit from the sandman' she mused,they reach their destination, the cafeteria, felt like it took forever.  
"Blake turned to Weiss, And she Immediately went to the fridge,"So what were you here for again?" Weiss turned to the Faunus,"..Milk" Weiss chuckled,  
"Okay..Why?" She asked with a quirk of her eyebrow.  
"Because", the heiress turned to the faunis, "it has been proven that milk calms the stomach", she took a sipped the milk out of all its contents in barley a five seconds,  
"'Huh, impressive' Blake thought,"Weiss you just chugged it ..was that the word?", she pondered for a second," like Yang would"  
"Weiss made a scoff,"I don't 'chug' it would stain my outfit Blake, besides Yang doesn't worry about stains and in fact really doesn't even consider cleaning up more she could try to put in effort to-" she sighed,halfway through,'You know what never mind."  
"Huh," she nodded in understanding," ..You know you could just talk to Yang, bet she wouldn't mind tidying up a bit if you just asked.."  
"Mm..Perhaps.."  
"Tell her first thing when she wakes up, Alright?" Blake tilted her head and looked expectantly at Weiss,"Alright..I'll tell her,later" Blake nodded approval.

"So why are you here for again?" Blake asked with a questioning tone,"For milk, to calm my stomach" Weiss said with a direct tone but not without care,"But Weiss you know..Milk does not calm your stomach in fact..It kinda makes you ..gassy.." She tried to pick her words carefully but still had to say if how it,  
"Oh please I heard that milk makes everything in your body perfectly-" She was interrupted by Blake,"Did Ruby tell you that?"Weiss let out a gasp of surprise,"yeah,thought so Ruby believes milk is some sort of ambrosia you shouldn't really listen to a word she says when it comes to any sort of fact, really," Weiss nose crinkled,"But she said-She wasn't interrupted by Blake but she was interrupted but by unexpected sound of a 'toot' instantly Weiss's face was filled with blush.

"..If you say a wor-" her voice trembled with embarrassment,"Don't worry,i won't" she chuckled and walked over to the kitchen counter and got a the kettle, she then grabbed a bottle of water and poured it in, she tired the dial and the kettle started to boil,  
"Blake..what are you doing?" Weiss asked, "Making tea for you" She said reaching for a cup and placing it near the kettle,  
Weiss was surprised but composed herself "Oh..Thank you Blake ..What tea are you making?.." She said with a raise of an eyebrow,"Making peppermint tea, unlike milk it actually calms the stomach" Blake said,"come sit down" she points to the chair In front of the counter,"Weiss sat and looked at Blake as she started to make the tea,  
After she made the tea. And Weiss drank it, Blake was right it actually did calm her stomach, they walked back to their room without a single fart behind shed, Blake opened the door for Weiss and soon after Weiss went in Blake followed, Blake went up to her bed and layed her head on the pillow,  
"Hey Blake?" Weiss whispered,  
"Yes, Weiss?" Blake turned to her,  
"Good night" Weiss said with a smile,"And thank you for the tea"  
"No problem, Weiss, good night..." Blake smiled as she sat in bed and dozed off.

-2:14 AM-/div

-4 hours and 14 minutes later-

Yang smirked as she stood over the sleeping beauty, "Hey Blake wakey wakey " she started to shake Blake slightly enough so she would wake up "Wanna go to a club?" She asked and Blake in reply, groaned.  
"Whaaa~?..." Blake yawned a hand over her mouth, "why..?"  
"Just for fun !" She smiled,"But..Of course I would understand if you didn't wanna come.." She exaggerated and pouted her lips in an almost childlike manner. "Damn it" thought Blake as she got up.  
"Fine let's go but let's not spend too much time, alright?" Walking over to the closet and putting on her jacket and pants, Yang chuckled in delight.  
"yay!~ two huntresses a night in the club" she smiled as she waited for Blake to get changed,  
"You don't have to watch you know" She said not asking but more of a "demand, "Mm...Nope" she smirked, "I like the view too much " Yang let out a small chuckle. The Faunus put on her bow and tied it into her hair, Blake turned to Yang and stared into her lavender colored eyes.  
"your pushing it just a bit, Yang" she started to walk off with yang not far off, "Should I stop?" She asked Blake knew well enough if Yang Xiao Long was told to stop fifty percent she would not stop but given that it's Blake Belladonna, without a doubt she would actually stop.

"Just know your boundaries, Alright?" Blake and her just started dating roughly about two weeks ago, Blake been the one who solely organized their dates, So it's refreshing that's she's trying in their new, Scary, and exciting relationship, she could have scheduled it at a better time, Blake was still quite sleepy, but she pulled through the cloudy haze her vision was and went to the bar, With Yang.

They reached the club, for such a seedy place it's quite close to Beacon academy, too close, in fact many parents fearing for their child's wholesomeness tried to petition it to be renovated into a nursery, But a surprise to all, the bar remains standing thanks to Juniors actually decent law skills, which surprised many that Junior actually studied law.

well that's story told to many but the truth is know to a very few, in truth Junior intimidated the parents allow the bar to stay.

"Guess who's back?"Yang declared her arrival, arms waving in the air and smiled widely, Juniors henchmen didn't shoot her, well not yet, remembering Juniors orders from before didn't mean they weren't prepared, they had their hands over their holsters just incase.

Blake assumed a ready stance her hands taking out her weapon, 'Gambol -Shroud' Yang waved her hand at Blake, "Woah woah woah Blakey, these guys are cool..Well not really but you know what cool I mean" she walked in past the guards and into a stool, Yang turned to Blake asking her with a look of her eyes.

"You coming?" Blake sighed slightly and put away her weapon and sat beside her.

"Hey Junior, a strawberry su-" Yang was interrupted by Juniors waving it off, "yeah,yeah I know the order you order every single time your here!"

Yang smiled then looked to Blake,"And what would you like to order, Blakey?"

"Could do with some coffee,Expresso"

"But this isn't a cafe" Junior protested

Yang smiled and tapped on the table

"You heard the lady!" She chuckled,

Gaining a sigh from junior he went to get coffee."

"So...You come here often Yang?"

Yang smirked," Why Blake is that a pick up line?" She chuckled, "I didn't think you had it in you."

Blake blushed slightly and raised her hand shaking it left to right, "N-no! I'm generally asking."

Yang looked accomplished with her teasing and nodded," I've been kicked out of a lot of bars and I'm surprised Junior still serves me drinks no matter what the slime ball at least his good to paying customers," Blake nodded

"He sounds nice" Blake commented,

"Yeah I guess so, anyway this your first bar?" Yang turned and looked into her 'Amber-like' eyes and was quite entranced on how it started yellow like a tree and grew into a dark orange color, "uh.. Your staring " Blake pulled back, Yang noticed she was barely a Lien away from her face.

Yang followed Blake's Example and pulled back her face Crimson from embarrassment, they didn't say a word until, Blake broke the silence,

"To answer you'd question, it is my first bar ..Its Smelly, disgusting and also I can't imagine how the bathroom stalls are..." Blake admitted, Yang seeing she did a stupid mistake,

"Why would you invite Blake to a bar!? Cafes, Idiot she loves cafes!" She grew angry at herself,

"Blake I'm sorry" Yang apologizing sincerely, "I just thought-"

"But~" She interrupted, "I'm glad I got time to spend it with you, And I wouldn't have enjoyed it as much if you weren't here,Yang"

"Blake" she was touched," I love you so much!" Yang hugged Blake in a tight bear hug, Blake's sides hurt, But that's okay as long as Yang said I love you, Blake could do anything.

"What the **** did I miss?" junior said holding the coffee in one hand and strawberry sunrise in the other.

"We'll take that to go, Please" Blake said politely.

"Again this isn't a cafe" He protested

"Do as she says!" Yang ordered getting another half hearted sigh from junior, "as long as you two get out my bar, Okay"

"Thanks!"

-6:34AM-  
-8 hours and 34 minutes later-

Yang woke up to a snoring Blake and a Weiss, Looming over them, He cold blue eyes studying the scene, Not fully enjoying the scene but not fully disliking the scene, Under Weiss's scrutiny Yang let out a tired chuckle. "Morning Weiss!" She grinned. "...Good morning Yang" Weiss sighed, "Go get changed we need to go to our history lesson" Weiss turned to wake Ruby up, while Yang saw loose hair near Blake's mouth, with a warm chuckle she moved the hair out of the way and got up carefully being considerate of how Blake practically spilled her body on the bed like a stained carpet, she got up and went to change.

-12 minutes later-

"So..Should we wake her?" Asked Ruby, "  
"I think she should sleep in" yang said.  
The Heiress's spoke "...She does deserve some time to herself after helping all of us no matter how big the problem was ..Or how small" she turned to Ruby receiving a small blush of embarrassment from the fifteen year old, "So thanks Blake..You helped and listened to us the whole night so ..Thanks" Ruby walked over to Blake, still sleeping in bliss, she covered her in her blanket. Yang smiled at the sleeping beauty and gave her a kiss on her forehead and weiss waited near the door waving her hand for the sisters to follow her, They closed the light and Weiss gently closed the door. 

Blake opened her eyes and smiled as she opened a night light and got out a book hidden in the cabinet drawer.  
"Thanks..I deserve some rest " she chuckled and dived into her book.


End file.
